Party Girl Kya
by Kya-13167
Summary: Kya is a young Junior in high school who has serious problems. She drinks, she's depressed, and her parents hate her. However, Seto is softening her up and making her a little better. however, she likes this guy, Mike. Can the cold hearted Kya be falling


Party Girl Kya

Kya was a girl who was a little less than perfect. She remained quietly alone because she was afraid that people would laugh at her differences. She had long blue-black hair that refused to be tamed, a slender body that refused to gain weight, and pale skin that refused to tan.

"Even my body hates me," Kya whined one day as she pulled her skirt up to her waist. It briefly showed her black thong and instantly fell to her jutting hipbones.

"That's not true," said her roommate Lain, who was also too skinny, too pale, and chronically depressed.

Kya glowered at her and fastened her incredibly loose blouse. Lain put her barrettes in her hair and closed her black messenger bag. They then put on their street shoes and left for school. Kya felt a little nauseous from the night before. She had gone out after school and drank until midnight.

"Why? Why oh why could I have not waited until tonight? That way, at least I would not have to sit through school with a hang over!" Kya cried.

Lain just sighed. She did not drink alcohol and did not plan to until she turned 21. Kya always thought Lain was the best, so quiet, so friendly, so pretty. Sometimes, though, Kya was jealous of Lain. She was always being hit on by guys, she had a flock of groupies that followed her everywhere (even though she didn't like them very much) and she at least had a uniform that looked relatively decent on her. Kya was always considered pretty, but her skirt always was hanging around her hips, her blouse came down to almost the bottom hem of her skirt (which came just past her mid-thigh) her socks were too loose and her school shoes were too big. Luckily, it was Friday.

A couple of minutes later, Kya met up with Aya and Aki, twins. Aya had bleach blonde hair and Aki had a greenish colored hair. Aki fancied Kya, though he chose not to show it. Kya liked Mike, this other guy she knew.

"Hey, Kya," said Aki slowly.

"Hey, Aki!" Kya exclaimed. No matter how depressed she was about her roommate being popular, Aki always cheered her up.

Aki then began to talk circles around himself. Kya gave up and hugged him gently. She then walked into her homeroom class and tripped on her shoelaces. (She wore sneakers to school, but they have special shoes for inside school because you're not allowed to wear street shoes indoors.) Just as she was about to collide headlong into her desk, she felt strong arms catch her waist.

"Thanks Seto. How many is that this week?" Kya asked as Seto lifted her and straitened her out.

"I count nine," Seto ran a finger through Kya's soft hair.

"Umm, thanks," Kya fixed her skirt and blushed. She always sat next to Seto, but she was thinking of getting an exchange. She had a feeling he liked her.

The teacher came in a few minutes after the bell rang. She had a young girl walking next to her. She had short brown hair and round blue eyes.

"Tea'?" Seto gasped to himself.

"Whose that?" Kya poked Seto in the forearm.

"A girl I used to like," Seto looked back at his desk and blushed.

Kya giggled as Tea' sat down next to her. She had on a loose blouse and a gray skirt under a white knit vest. Her socks fit her perfectly, even the ugly school shoes looked great on her. She could see why Seto had liked her at one point. Kya just shrugged it off as Aki sat down behind her and tapped her shoulder with his pen.

"What?" Kya asked.

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?" Aki asked. "My sis is getting her fortune told and then we are going to the new karaoke place. Want to go?"

Kya shrugged and nodded. She then tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying.

"If the square root of the trapezoid _x_ added to 20 is the square _y_, then what is the value of _x?_"

Kya thought her brain just poured out her brains at that point, "You might as well be asking me the square root of ferrets that like bananas after being jacked by evil monkeys!"

Aki and Seto stifled laughs while Tea' just rolled her eyes. Kya could tell she was a goody-goody know it all the minute she walked in the door. Kya, who was actually quite bright, just jotted down the answer and proceeded to the next question.

By lunch, Kya's hangover had not gone away. Kya, with all her drinking experiences, knew this was bad and went to the nurse's office. Seto escorted her. The nurse gave her some aspirin and told her to get some rest. So Kya took off for lunch, taking advantage of Seto's senior privileges. They went out to eat at a small place on the corner of Fifth and Wallace, the Panda Play House. It wasn't a real playhouse, but it was a terrific restaurant.

"This is great Seto," Kya said. "Hey, maybe you could come to my party tonight!"  
"Who is going to be there?" Seto stared at Kya warily.

"Just some friends," Kya lied. "Ok, a lot of people. We are probably going to just drink and hand out and junk."

"I guess I'll show up tonight," Seto stood up to go start his car.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. One her way home, Lain went to pick up some stuff for the party in the lobby that night. Kya took the long way around, past the place known as Live Peep. Kya had never heard of it and she had no idea what Live Peep was supposed to mean. She always avoided it though. Kya then crossed the road and went up her stairs to her apartment. She flopped on the couch and fixed her skirt so her underwear wasn't showing. She waited there for about ten minutes before going in her room to get ready for a party. She wore tight, hip-hugger dark blue jeans and a black spaghetti strap. She still thought she was too skinny, considering those pants were one step above a children's size. (Size zero) She went into the small bathroom and fixed her hair. She put it up in a messy bun with several strands hanging down, brushing her bare shoulders. She died some of her hair an electric pink and put on some light colored eyeliner, which she used for eye shadow. She put on some pink lip-gloss and grabbed her coat. Flicking off all the lights and locking the door, she grabbed her coat. She then got into her black Mustang and left for down town. She parked in front of the Tokyo version of the Ritz. Lain had rented the ballroom for a HUGE party. She walked in, wanting to get wasted, and sat at the bar. She couldn't see Lain, Aya or Aki. She ordered a Bloody Mary and vodka and drank it all in less than three minutes. She felt a little fuzzy headed and decided to go out on the crowded dance floor. She screamed as she bumped into something.

End of Chapter One


End file.
